


Divided

by 80sGayTrashGoblin



Series: Human OWCA AU [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Character Study, Gen, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sGayTrashGoblin/pseuds/80sGayTrashGoblin
Summary: A glimpse into the life of O.W.C.A's best agent.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: Human OWCA AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Divided

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know this probably looks WILD to everyone who follows my Ao3 for my Voltron stuff, but I promise I'm still writing Voltron stuff. I'm just on a human OWCA kick for the forseeable future, so enjoy some angst I wrote in the middle of night one night.
> 
> Also go to my Tumblr (80sgaytrashgoblin) for a survey about the next stories I should work on and finish on here, because ya girl is stuck and won't do anything until she finally picks something.

Perry was very used to wearing a mask.

He had very carefully divided himself into fragments, thirds, where he keeps everything separate. It’s easier that way: easier to balance the lies and the house of cards he’s built around himself if he keeps the walls up. He’s been successful so far, but if the situation with the Second Dimension has proven anything, that house of cards can fall at any time.

In one life, he’s Uncle Perry, who does a lot of paperwork for the government and doesn’t do much. He keeps an eye on the boys, generally fine with their inventions as long as no one gets hurt, and does his best to keep his niece grounded. He’s quite withdrawn and keeps to himself, but is relatively friendly and can hold a decent conversation if he has to, provided the other person knows sign language. He’s laid back and mellow, a balm to the more… excitable personalities of his niblings.

In another life, he’s Agent P, O.W.C.A’s best agent, pretty detached and professional, always well dressed. He’s constantly traveling, taking on the hard missions even apart from his nemesis, being denied vacation days or hazard pay or the right to emote, but takes it all without complaint. He has few friends, but does keep his ear up for whatever the office gossip is this week (he is well aware of the O.W.C.A betting pool and how Carl is raking in the cash). Overall, he’s professional, level-headed, loyal and top of his field.

In a third life, he’s Perry the Platypus, Doofenschmirtz’s nemesis. Suave and mysterious but not afraid to laugh or be worried or show emotion. Despite O.W.C.A’s policy to never tell your nemesis personal information, they’ve built up a solid friendship. In fact, he’s even hung back to help Heinz with clean up or to help Vanessa, and they have regular movie nights once a week (what Major Monogram doesn’t know won’t hurt him). Sure, he might’ve developed feelings for his nemesis, but that was a problem for Agent P to deal with, not Perry the Platypus.

And that was really the problem, wasn’t it? Despite all his efforts, the lines between some of his worlds were starting to blur (at least, between Uncle Perry and Perry the Platypus). Vanessa and Candace were friends, and Danville was a small place, all things considered. People were starting to get suspicious. Hell, Linda was already teasing him enough about him seeing someone. Vanessa didn’t have her father’s face-blindness, so she’s bound to recognize him somewhere. He’s lucky Candace is nutty about busting her brothers, otherwise she would’ve sniffed him out months ago.

But there would be serious consequences if his house of cards falls. Best case scenario: it’s another Second Dimension scenario where everyone majorly involved is hit with the Amnesia-Inator and Perry can keep working while staying with his family. Worst case scenario depending on what happens: he’s sent to O.W.C.A prison for life for going rogue. Most likely? His family is all Amnesia-Inator’d while he’s relocated and sent on international missions again. And after all the paperwork he did to get a nemesis.

He’s too deep in now: in his job, in his feelings, in his lies. Trying to do something reckless now would be the death of him. Demanding vacation das, being more active in his nephews’ creations, pursuing a relationship with Heinz: any one of these things could set off a chain reaction that could doom him. Not only him, but his family: the agency has expressed more than once how they want to scoop up the kids at agents. It’s only Perry’s cooperation that they don’t.

Perry’s gone through too much to let that happen to his kids. He’s willing to have blood on his hands if it means that they can grow up happy.

In the end, that’s what keeps him there: his family. He didn’t want to think what would happen to Linda, Lawrence, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, Heinz, Vanessa, if he screwed this up.

So he keeps himself divided, keeps a tight lid on the jar of his emotions. And if no one has ever seen the real Perry Fletcher, that’s just the price of the path he’s chosen.


End file.
